Pecadores
by Aislyn Matsumoto
Summary: “Vocês estão condenados a nascer e morrer todos os dias. Nunca mais poderão ficar juntos. Sempre que tentarem burlar essa regra, irão sofrer antes de morrerem dolorosamente. Dia após dia”. AoixUruha The Gazette
1. Prólogo

**PECADORES**

**Título:** Pecadores

**Autora:** Aislyn Rockbell Matsumoto

**Fandom:** The Gazette

**Personagens:** Aoi , Uruha

**Gênero:** Romance, yaoi, drama, anjos, demônios

**Avisos:** Estupro, homossexualismo, violência

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse:** "Vocês estão condenados a nascer e morrer todos os dias. Nunca mais poderão ficar juntos. Sempre que tentarem burlar essa regra, irão sofrer antes de morrerem dolorosamente. Dia após dia".

**PRÓLOGO**

Grossas algemas prendiam as mãos de ambos às costas. Nem com todo o poder que possuíam, poderiam retirá-las.

Esperavam em pé, no centro do salão. Sendo alvos de vários olhares e sussurros. Alguns tinham pena, outros tinham nojo, outros ainda sorriam maldosos. Contudo, nenhum deles ousaria interferir, ou sofreriam também as conseqüências.

O burburinho cessou quando duas figuras imponentes cruzaram as grossas portas de madeira. Dois homens.

Um deles, o mais alto, estava vestido de branco dos pés à cabeça, mas não um branco comum como a folha de um papel, era aquele branco impecável, que fazia os olhos arderem se visto embaixo do sol. Sua roupa contrastava fortemente com o negro de seus cabelos repicados.

O outro era muito baixo para um homem, vestido com roupas negras como uma pedra de ônix e com cabelos claros e desalinhados emoldurando-lhe a bela face infantil.

Passaram entre os dois que estavam presos, fazendo-os afastar do caminho e sentaram-se nas confortáveis poltronas de veludo vermelho que estavam no final do salão.

O homem vestido de branco olhou-os profundamente, como se tentasse desvendar o que se passava em suas mentes. Não que isso fosse necessário, pois podia entender o que se passava em seus corações.

Com um pesado suspiro, fez sua voz reverberar por todo ambiente.

_ Aproximem-se! – apesar do tom de ordem imposto na frase, seus olhos expressavam somente bondade.

Temendo o castigo que receberiam, trocaram olharem cúmplices antes de começarem a andar.

O homem vestido de negro parecia se divertir, um sorriso de escárnio pairava em sua face e seus olhos brilhavam vermelhos devido ao entusiasmo que sentia.

_ Vocês dois sabem por que estão aqui, não sabem? – ironia pingava de cada palavra que saia de seus lábios.

Não houve respostas, apenas acenaram com a cabeça.

_ Quebraram a única regra que lhes fora imposta quando assumiram seus cargos. É tão simples segui-la e vocês simplesmente a ignoraram. – mesmo sendo uma repreensão, o homem parecia se divertir imensamente com o medo no olhar dos jovens.

_ Não é permitido aos demônios amar. – interferiu o moreno – Você, Aoi, não amou ninguém enquanto era humano, mas não resistiu ao pecado da carne depois que morreu. Seria um ato insignificante para os da sua... espécie, se você não tivesse seduzido um...

_ Ele não me forçou a nada, Kai-sama. – o anjo loiro sussurrou, não permitiria que o outro recebesse a culpa sozinho.

_ Eu sei que não. Vocês fizeram o que fizeram por vontade própria. – o homem chamado Kai fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, desgostoso.

_ Acontece, Uru-baby... – o loiro aumentou o sorriso perverso, mas foi bruscamente cortado pelo moreno sentado ao seu lado.

_ Não trate meus anjos com menos que respeito divino, Ruki! – o anjo levantou rapidamente, fazendo as asas agitarem-se, mostrando que não gostara do tratamento.

_ Como eu estava dizendo, Uruha, – frisou bem o nome do anjo pecador – aos anjos não é permitido amar, pois esperam que vocês sejam puros. E aos demônios porque é um sentimento. Demônios não sentem nada! Apenas ódio!

_ Então eu não deveria ser um de vocês, Ruki-sama! – esnobou o anjo moreno, com um sorriso enviesado – Porque o que sinto por ele é justamente o que você despreza, amor!

_ Calado, seu traidor! – levantou-se, deu alguns passos a frente e moveu as mãos como se o empurra-se, o que fez com que o moreno realmente fosse lançado para trás, caindo ao chão.

_ Pare! – gritou o anjo Uruha, indo até seu amado e ajoelhando ao seu lado, ajudando-o a se sentar como podia, já que as mãos presas restringiam seus movimentos..

_ Chega, Ruki! – bradou Kai, pondo-se a sua frente – Eles já serão castigados, não está em nossas mãos puni-los mais. Eles sabem que o que fizeram é errado e também sabem que pagarão por seus atos.

Kai saiu de perto dos assentos e andou até os dois no meio do salão. As respirações dos outros anjos e demônios presentes no local ficaram suspensas. Apenas os olhares seguiam os movimentos do arcanjo.

_ Vocês estão condenados a nascer e morrer todos os dias. Nunca mais poderão ficar juntos. Sempre que tentarem burlar essa regra, irão sofrer antes de morrerem dolorosamente. Dia após dia.

Aoi e Uruha olharam assustados para o moreno parado a sua frente. Se ele não fosse um ser divino, julgariam aquilo uma piada, uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto. Mas não era.

Lágrimas rolaram pela face perfeita do anjo, enquanto o demônio jogava pragas em Kai e Ruki. Aquilo não podia acontecer com eles! Era injusto!

Não diziam que o amor era a salvação da humanidade? Que era um sentimento puro e verdadeiro? Então, por que estavam pagando tão caro por sentir aquilo? Entre os humanos era tão normal, por que entre eles era considerado um pecado? Não entendia. E nem queria entender.

_ Uruha. – chamou o moreno, só prosseguindo após ter a atenção do anjo para si – Não importa o que eles façam com a gente, eu nunca vou deixar de amá-lo. E vou fazer o impossível para ter você novamente pra mim. É uma promessa!

_ Também amo você. – sussurrou com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas – Muito. Não vou deixar que te tirem de mim. – e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Para Kai era um grande esforço ter que puni-los, mas não poderia deixar que isso fosse ignorado, eram as regras e deveriam ser seguidas para o bom andamento da humanidade e do mundo. Mesmo não concordando com o que aconteceria de agora em diante, deveria fazê-lo, pois eram ordens superiores.

Ruki, entretanto, divertia-se com o sofrimento alheio. Era comum que demônios seduzissem humanos para tentá-los e instigá-los a fazerem coisas erradas. Mas nunca que deixaria barato que um de seus subordinados se envolvesse com um anjo!

Poderia dar fim à existência daquele anjo, trazendo para o outro angustia, dor e ódio, mas também traria conseqüências terríveis para si.

Em comum acordo entre os dois arcanjos, foi decidido que eles pagariam por seus erros, por toda eternidade. Não poderiam se tocar intimamente, não poderiam se beijar, não poderiam se amar. Caso fizessem, morreriam de forma dolorosa.

Mas, consumando ou não o ato, eles morreriam. Valeria à pena morrer mais cedo, um dia ou outro, apenas para ficarem ao lado do amado?

* * *

Críticas? Sugestões? Ameaças de morte? Deixem nas reviews o/


	2. I Pele de humano

**Título:** Pecadores

**Autora:** Aislyn Rockbell Matsumoto

**Fandom:** The Gazette

**Gênero:** Romance, yaoi, drama, anjos, demônios

**Avisos:** Estupro, homossexualismo, violência

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse:** "Vocês estão condenados a nascer e morrer todos os dias. Nunca mais poderão ficar juntos. Sempre que tentarem burlar essa regra, irão sofrer antes de morrerem dolorosamente. Dia após dia".

**CAPÍTULO I – PELE DE HUMANO**

Acordou aos poucos, sentindo algumas dores pelo corpo, principalmente nas costas, onde antes havia um belo par de asas.

Percebeu que estava deitado no chão frio, abriu os olhos devagar, acostumando-os com a claridade do lugar.

Virou para fitar o teto, se arrependendo no mesmo instante em que suas costas tocaram o piso frio.

Sentou-se com um pouco de dificuldade, olhando ao redor, tentando descobrir onde estava, mas seus olhos pararam no homem desacordado a uma curta distância de si.

Não confiando nas forças de suas pernas, engatinhou até o moreno, parando perto de sua cabeça. Suas roupas continham sangue seco, bem no lugar de onde sairiam suas asas negras.

_ Aoi? – chamou baixinho, levantando a mão para tocá-lo, mas parando ao perceber o que faria – Aoi, acorde!

Como se atendesse ao chamado do loiro, começou a dar sinais que logo despertaria. Levou as mãos à cabeça, sentindo-a latejar um pouco e uma ardência tomar conta de seu corpo.

_ Uruha? – virou o rosto, encontrando o loiro ao seu lado, um singelo sorriso brotando de seus lábios.

_ Como se sente? – perguntou docemente, quase se perdendo na escuridão em seu olhar.

_ Dolorido, mas bem. – falou roucamente, tentando se sentar.

_ Agora que acordaram, podemos conversar com mais calma. – as atenções foram voltadas para o moreninho sentado num pequeno sofá no centro do cômodo, sustentando um pequeno sorriso.

_ Seu desgraçado! – Aoi levantou-se rapidamente e partiu para cima de Kai. Teria acertado-o, se uma dor aguda não o tivesse derrubado no chão – Argh!

_ Aoi! – o loiro caminhou até seu lado, visando erguê-lo, mas parando no mesmo instante – Você está ferido, não pode se esforçar.

_ Dói... – gemeu baixinho, encolhendo o corpo.

_ Vocês agora são humanos e como tal, terão nomes de família, documentos e uma história. – levantou-se calmamente do sofá, andou a passos firmes até o moreno erguendo-o facilmente como se levantasse uma pluma, logo o depositando onde estava sentado – Precisarão trabalhar, pagar contas, fazer compras. A casa não se manterá e não cuidará de vocês sozinha. Nesta pasta – que surgiu em suas mãos – têm alguns dados que lhes serão úteis. Concedi a vocês o direito de ficarem juntos. A única regra é: não se toquem. Nunca! Vocês sabem que as conseqüências podem ser terríveis.

E assim como apareceu na sala, desapareceu num piscar de olhos.

_ É isso que ele chama de conversar? – murmurou o moreno – Foi mais um monólogo.

Uruha caminhou até o sofá, pegando a pasta no chão e sentando-se na ponta do móvel, tomando cuidado exagerado para não encostar no outro.

_ Vamos ver como eles puderam nos ajudar. – falou mais para si mesmo do que para o parceiro – Humm... você agora se chama Shiroyama Yuu, tem 28 anos, nasceu em Mie, cidade do interior do Japão, veio para Tóquio à procura de emprego.

_ Droga! Estamos na capital?! – ergueu-se do sofá, sentando ao lado do loiro – Que grande ajuda!

_ Não reclame, pelo menos ainda estamos juntos. Vamos conseguir passar por cima desses probleminhas.

_ Certo. – concordou desdenhoso – E sobre você? – apontou para a pasta.

_ Vejamos... Takashima Kouyou, 26 anos, vim de Kyoto. O que acha? – levantou os olhos para o moreno.

_ Inútil! Eles só nos deram nomes. Vamos ter que procurar empregos sozinhos! Será que eles têm noção do quanto isso é difícil numa cidade tão grande como essa?

_ Tenho certeza que eles pensaram nisso. Planejaram cada detalhe. Não facilitariam nosso castigo. – suspirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar – O que vamos fazer primeiro?

_ Não consigo nem andar direito sozinho, não podemos procurar emprego agora, a não ser que queira ir sozinho. – e com um aceno negativo do loiro continuou – Bom, vamos ver o que tem na casa e depois nos preocupamos com isso.

_ Tudo bem. – levantou-se, largando a pasta no sofá – Não que eles fossem nos dar muita mordomia, mas pelo menos temos um teto.

_ Claro. E eu deveria estar agradecido por isso? – olhou-o de soslaio – Acha mesmo que isso aqui é uma casa decente? Está mais para um casebre!

_ Pra mim aqui está bom. – deu de ombros – Consegue se levantar sozinho?

_ Está me chamando de inútil, fraco ou algo do tipo? – tentou mostrar indignação, mas sorriu.

_ Não, seu bobo! – riu do bico que o moreno fez, estavam tentando quebrar o gelo, pois dali pra frente, nada era certo.

_ Mesmo se eu não conseguisse, você não poderia fazer muita coisa. – abaixou a cabeça, deixando o rosto ser coberto por seus cabelos.

_ Aoi...

O que dizer numa situação dessas? Não havia nada a ser feito, pois era a pura verdade. Não poderiam se tocar, se ajudar, nada.

_ Desculpe. Não devia ter falado isso. – ergueu o rosto, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros – Não queria te chatear...

_ Não me chateou. – caminhou até parar à sua frente e ajoelhou – Não importa o que aconteça, vamos enfrentar juntos. Qualquer coisa que eu possa imaginar que irá acontecer parece pequena e simples diante do fato que não posso abraçá-lo.

_ Eu prometi que ia dar um jeito nisso e vou cumprir! – um brilho esperançoso passou por suas íris – Não podem nos manter afastados por muito tempo.

_ Sabe, talvez fosse menos doloroso se eles simplesmente apagassem nossas memórias. – sua voz foi sumindo – Mas me aflige mais saber que não lembraria de você, dos seus toques, seus lábios nos meus. – e tocou delicadamente nos próprios lábios, como se o gosto do moreno ainda estivesse ali – Prefiro ter você comigo e não te tocar do que esquecer tudo que já passamos.

_ Eu faria tudo de novo, sem me arrepender por nenhum mísero segundo! Ah, Uru... o que eu não daria pra te ter em meus braços...

_ Que cena tocante! – debochou o loiro baixinho, escorado no batente da porta da cozinha – Eu quase consigo vomitar!

Assustado, Uruha virou o rosto para olhá-lo e caiu sentado entre as pernas do moreno, tocando-as com as costas.

_ Opa! Parece que vocês se tocaram! – seu sorriso aumentou – Vou ter que puni-los!

_ Você não vai tocar no Uruha! – levantou-se, postando à frente do loiro, que ainda não movera um dedo – Saia daqui! O que aconteceu aqui foi culpa sua!

_ E quem liga se a culpa é minha? – aproximou lentamente.

_ Fique onde está! – gritou desesperado.

Não permitiria que aquele monstro tocasse seu anjo. Ele não deixaria que o machucasse.

_ Uruha, corre! – pediu para o amante, assustado e estático aos seus pés – Agora!

_ Correr? – e sua risada preencheu o ar, mandando arrepios por sua coluna – Acredita mesmo que ele conseguiria fugir se eu decidisse atacá-lo?

_ Você não vai fazer nada com ele! Terá que acabar comigo primeiro!

_ Aí não teria graça em vê-lo sofrendo sozinho. Vou manter os dois bem vivos. – parou a poucos centímetros do casal.

_ O que você quer? – perguntou entre dentes, sua respiração saindo entrecortada.

_ Diversão! – sorriu, fazendo uma carinha inocente – Na verdade vim explicar minha parte do acordo.

_ Kai já explicou. Agora pode ir embora.

_ Ele não contou a parte divertida! – abriu um sorriso contente – Por que não me convidam pra sentar? Posso responder à todas as perguntas de vocês.

_ Sua presença não é bem vinda aqui! – elevou novamente a voz.

_ Como estamos nervosos hoje! – com um rápido movimento, ajoelhou-se na frente do loiro e segurou seu queixo – Então vou falar com o Uru-baby! – e sorriu mais diante do medo do anjo.

_ Tire suas mãos... – mas foi cortado novamente por Ruki, que com apenas um aceno o lançou contra a parede.

_ Sabia que você pode cuidar das feridas desse demônio, Uru-baby? – encarou-o sério – Também pode pegar nas mãos dele sem sofrer nada. Pode tentar se quiser...

_ Como assim? – sussurrou o loiro, tremendo levemente.

_ Kai exigiu que os mantivesse juntos. Eu pedi que não se tocassem... intimamente. – e o sorriso diabólico que adornou seus lábios deixou o anjo mais apavorado – Não perderia a oportunidade de vê-los de mãos dadas, mas no fundo desejando por mais. Um cuidado dos machucados físicos do outro, mas as feridas do coração só aumentariam. Vocês se desejariam tanto, mas nunca se satisfariam, nem sozinhos. Esse joguinho vai durar até que vocês enlouqueçam. Até que matem um ao outro.

_ Nunca! – Aoi puxou-o por trás, jogando-o no chão de qualquer jeito – Aposto que teria mais prazer matando você!

_ Tente, se puder! – e desapareceu, deixando apenas um pedaço amassado de papel no chão.

Trocando um olhar com o loiro, que agora chorava silenciosamente, pegou o bilhete e leu em voz alta:

"_Nada de abraços, nada de beijos,_

_Nada de carícias, nada de amor._

_Mas como eu sou um bom demônio,_

_Deixo que peguem nas mãos,_

_Que curem as feridas,_

_Que sequem as lágrimas._

_Contudo, o desejo e a loucura_

_Os consumirão pouco a pouco_

_Até que a morte os separe."_

_ Ele é muito poético! – esnobou o moreno, sorrindo enviesado.

Amassou o papel, deixando-o cair ao chão, lágrimas correndo também por sua face, o olhar perdido em algum ponto na parede. Não sucumbiria àquelas palavras, não mataria o outro para se ver livre do castigo. Pois era aquilo que Ruki queria, vê-lo matar seu amor para mostrar que o sentimento não era verdadeiro. Para provar que ainda era um demônio, um monstro assim como ele.

_ Pelo menos, por agora... por enquanto é o bastante. – ainda com o olhar distante, aproximou-se de Uruha e tocou-lhe a face, secando suas lágrimas – Te amo.

E isso foi suficiente para o loiro desabar completamente. Chorando compulsivamente, espasmos sacudindo seu corpo, soluços escapando de seus lábios.


	3. II Morrer todas as noites

**Título:** Pecadores

**Autora:** Aislyn Rockbell Matsumoto

**Fandom:** The Gazette

**Gênero:** Romance, yaoi, drama, anjos, demônios

**Avisos:** Estupro, homossexualismo, violência

**Classificação:** +18

**CAPÍTULO II – MORRER TODAS AS NOITES**

O sol já havia se posto há várias horas. Apenas as luzes acesas denunciavam que alguém estava acordado naquela casa. Logo chegaria a meia-noite e nenhum ruído podia ser ouvido nas ruas.

Um chuveiro foi desligado. Saindo de dentro do box, juntamente com o vapor, um corpo escultural, magro e alto. Buscou a toalha pendurada no suporte e enrolou-a na cintura.

Precisava relaxar. Os acontecimentos do dia foram desgastantes, afetando seu emocional. O banho ajudara a esquecer um pouco do que passara, mas não fora suficiente para apagar as amargas memórias.

Saiu do pequeno cômodo, procurando o amado pela sala, encontrando-a vazia. Sons vindos da cozinha denunciaram a localização do moreno.

_ Terminei... Yuu. – parou testando a sonoridade do nome – É estranho te chamar assim.

_ Já estou terminando de preparar o jantar. – respondeu dando as costas para o fogão – O que pensa que estava fazendo aqui tomando friagem? – ralhou com o loiro.

_ O... que? – estranhou sua atitude – Aoi, eu não fico doente. – riu baixinho.

_ Como tem certeza disso? – cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo – Nós não somos humanos agora? Estamos suscetíveis a doenças também!

_ Minhas costas já cicatrizaram. As suas também já devem estar melhores. Ou seja, nos curamos mais rápido.

_ Verdade... Mas, se tiraram nossos poderes, porque manter a cura?

_ Pra vivermos mais. – suspirou frustrado.

Quanto mais vivessem, mais tempo duraria a punição.

_ O que vai acontecer com a gente daqui a pouco? – o loiro arrastou a cadeira e sentou-se à frente do moreno.

_ Morrer? – sorriu debochado.

_ Jura? – estava passando tempo demais com o moreno, até a mania sarcástica fora adquirida – Eu sei que vamos. Estou querendo saber como isso irá acontecer. – passou as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo – Tenho medo de...

_ Nossas almas serão levadas. Agora, para onde eu não sei. – sentou-se do outro lado da mesa.

_ Algum lugar como Exilius* ou o Deserto das Almas* – arrepiou-se ao pronunciar os nomes.

_ Bem provável. – esticou os dedos por cima da mesa, acariciando de leve a mão do outro – Vamos comer e esperar pra ver.

_ Certo, vou me vestir. – levantou-se, mas parou ao chegar no batente da porta – Aoi... desde quando você sabe cozinhar? – deixou que um pequeno sorriso brincasse em seus lábios – Acho que tenho mais medo de você cozinhando do que...

Cortou a fala e saiu correndo da cozinha, pois o moreno jogara a colher em sua direção.

_ Loiro sacana! – voltou os pensamentos para Uruha, enquanto terminava de postar os pratos e talheres.

Como ele, um dos piores demônios, fora se apaixonar por aquele ser puro?

Tão belo e perfeito. Profundamente desejável. Praticamente impossível não se apaixonar. Sua pele macia, os lábios bem desenhados, os olhos de cor chocolate. Tudo nele era encantador.

Desligou o fogo, esperando que a comida realmente estivesse boa e caminhou para o quarto em busca do loirinho. Iriam fazer a refeição juntos e depois esperar o que quer que fosse acontecer.

_ AHHHHH! – um grito agoniado saiu dos lábios do loiro, que se contorcia de dor, caindo prostrado no chão frio.

_ URU- ARGHH! – sua vista escureceu e seu corpo pesou. Sentiu como se arrancassem algo de si, quase tão sofrível quanto ter as asas arrancadas.

Dois corpos jaziam inertes, desacordados, imóveis, quase... mortos.

* * *

Outros dois seres permaneciam sentados sobre um telhado vizinho, observando os anjos perderem as almas dentro da casa.

_ Isso é mesmo necessário?

_ Receio que sim. – suspirou pesadamente – Não quero perder mais anjos e duvido que você queira.

_ Claro que não. Haveria um grande desequilíbrio de forças. Não seria bom pra nenhum dos lados.

_ Exatamente. Além do mais, precisamos ter certeza que isso é verdadeiro.

_ Se eles soubessem que estamos fazendo um teste...

_ Nem quero imaginar! – sorriu baixinho.

_ Você acha que não é verdadeiro? – perguntou baixinho, temendo a resposta.

_ Quero acreditar que seja. Caso contrário, realmente irão sofrer.

_ Isso não é bom...

* * *

Já estivera ali antes, há muitos anos atrás. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do lugar. Foi ali que...

Não era uma boa lembrança. Talvez, a única parte boa fora ver o demônio. Ainda não estavam apaixonados, mas a partir daquele momento começara a nutrir carinho pelo moreno.

Ouviu passos correndo ao longe, entrando no beco abaixo de si, apoiando-se nas paredes, tentando fugiu.

_ Não... por favor... não quero passar por isso novamente! – ajoelhou-se, tentando fechar os olhos, mas não conseguia se mover, seria obrigado a ver todo o sofrimento que lhe causaram de novo.

Mas, assim como sua alma fora levada até o alto do prédio, ela fora levada para dentro daquela memória, ele não iria apenas assistir, iria reviver cada segundo, cada momento, cada dor.

Sua perna sangrava muito, o ferimento estava muito dolorido, precisava limpar antes que ficasse uma cicatriz. Mas não havia tempo, precisava se esconder, antes que o encontrassem novamente e o ferissem mais.

Caminhou pelo beco úmido e fétido, mancando e escorando nas paredes para não cair. Sua visão, já prejudicada pela escuridão, turvava-se mais, a dor corria por todo seu corpo, sua respiração estava descompassada.

Sons de passos, leves e macios, surgiram atrás de si. Fora encontrado. O rosnar dos cães preencheu o ambiente. Um arrepio percorreu sua coluna, levando-o a estancar no lugar. Estava perdido. Só um milagre o salvaria.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, apertou as unhas nas palmas das mãos, uma pequena lágrima correu por sua face.

Reabriu os olhos e num ímpeto, pôs-se a correr. Se morresse, seria lutando por sua vida, até que não pudesse mais fazer nada. Desajeitadamente, conseguiu dar alguns passos, perdendo o equilíbrio e usando as paredes como apoio, as mãos já estavam esfoladas, mas não pararia. Não agora.

Sentiu algo bater em suas costas, indo direto para o chão, um peso prendendo-o contra o chão frio e molhado. Uma respiração bateu em sua nuca, fazendo seus pêlos arrepiarem-se mais. Arrepiarem de medo.

_ NÃOOOOOO!!! – gritou agoniado, lágrimas correndo por sua face, manchando seu rosto.

Com uma puxada extremamente forte, o cão agarrou uma de suas asas com a boca, tentando arrancá-la. Soluços escapavam de seus lábios bem desenhados, espasmos faziam seu corpo tremer, como se sentisse frio.

_ Por favor... parem... – suas forças esvaiam-se – Alguém... – sua visão nublou-se e deixou sua cabeça bater no chão.

Não havia mais esperanças.

Os dentes afiados e envenenados rasgaram algumas de suas penas. Sua perna latejava sem cessar. Sentiu outra mordida, dessa vez em seu ombro, enquanto sua asa continuava a ser puxado sem piedade.

Minutos se passaram, mas a dor fazia parecer uma eternidade.

Um grito esganiçado cortou o ar, quando o peso acima de si foi retirado. Não teve forças para virar a cabeça e ver quem o ajudava. Contudo, não foi necessário. Seu corpo foi virado pra cima, sentiu uma fisgada no ombro quando o mesmo tocou o chão, mas estava sendo salvo, nada mais importava.

_ Tudo bem, anjo? – perguntou debochadamente o demônio.

_ Agora estou melhor. – esticou os dedos e tocou sua face, um pouco áspera, mas mesmo assim bela – Obrigado... anjo negro...

_ Venha, vamos cuidar dessas mordidas. – pegou-o no colo, logo tendo seu pescoço enlaçado, sentiu a cabeça do loiro pousar em seu ombro e algo molhar sua roupa. Lágrimas.

Caminhou calmamente para o fim do beco, mas parou ao ouvir rosnados furiosos. Sabia de onde e de quem vinham.

Virou a cabeça para encontrar o cão que jogara contra a parede levantar, agora acompanhado de mais dois dos seus. Filhotes de Cérberus, o cão infernal de três cabeças. Suas crias porém, possuíam apenas duas, que pareciam estar em constante desavença. Uma rosnava raivosamente, expondo os dentes afiados e envenenados, seus olhos vermelhos injetados de raiva. A outra cabeça, balançava loucamente em várias direções, vez ou outra acertando a cabeça adjacente, sua boca espumava e sua língua de um vermelho vivo ficava estirada para fora, a saliva que caia no chão parecia ácida, pois um pequeno buraco surgiu abaixo das cabeças.

_ Melhor sumirem daqui! – sua voz soou baixa e grave, contudo, foi suficiente para causar medo nas bestas, pois elas se afastaram, nunca lhe dando as costas – Agora podemos ir. – apertou mais o corpo contra si e voltou a andar.

* * *

Depositou-o na cama com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Ouvi-lo chorar até adormecer lhe causara uma sensação tão... estranha, não sabia definir ou que nome dar aquilo. Só sabia que não queria passar por isso novamente.

Pegou uma toalha e uma bacia com água, colocou na cama ao lado da cabeça do loiro e com o máximo de cuidado que conseguiu, foi limpando o ferimento do ombro e da perna, fez um curativo também, mesmo sabendo que o machucado fecharia rapidamente, agora que estava livre dos vestígios de veneno.

Virou-o de lado na cama, esticando suas asas para fora da mesma e começou a limpá-las também. Com as asas deveria ser mais cuidadoso, pois poderiam ficar permanentemente machucadas. Se elas não se curassem, não poderia mais voar. E aquilo para um anjo, era tão ruim quanto tê-las arrancadas.

Assim que terminava o curativo, sentiu o anjo mover-se minimamente, dando sinais que logo despertaria. Terminou de cuidar da asa e sentou-se ao seu lado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos do loiro, sentindo sua maciez, o cheiro invadindo seu olfato. Desceu a mão para sua face, sua pele era suave, delicada, seus traços eram harmoniosos, os lábios bem desenhados. Teve vontade de beijá-lo para sentir sua textura.

Viu o anjo abrir os olhos minimamente e fechá-los de novo devido à claridade. Dormira a noite toda, tendo seu sono velado pelo demônio. Mais uma vez tentou olhar ao seu redor, conseguindo focar a parede à sua frente, sentiu que estava deitado em uma cama, não muito macia, mas confortável para seu corpo cansado.

Virou o rosto, dando de cara com o demônio ao seu lado, a mão sobre seus cabelos, ostentando um olhar quase... carinhoso.

Tentou virar-se, para ficar de frente para ele, mas viu que suas asas estavam para fora da cama e mexê-las causaria dor. Lembranças da noite passada invadiram sua mente. Seus olhos lacrimejaram e seu coração apertou.

_ Calma, está tudo bem agora. – ouviu a voz, outrora rouca e sibilada, sair em um tom gentil e acalentador – Eu vou cuidar de você.

Não sabia por que havia dito aquilo, mas estava com uma vontade enorme de cuidar daquela criatura. Ele parecia tão indefeso, tão desprotegido.

E, embora fosse um monstro, o anjo soube que poderia confiar sua vida a ele. Seus olhos demonstravam o que se passava em seu coração. A surpresa maior não foi saber que ele ainda possuía um coração, e sim, que ele poderia sentir algo como carinho e proteção.

_ Onde estamos? – tentou olhar ao redor, reconhecendo apenas que estava em um quarto muito simples.

_ Er... – desviou o olhar para a paisagem fora da janela e coçando a nuca respondeu – Estamos num hotel.

_ Como conseguiu entrar comigo aqui? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado – Não perguntaram nada? Eu não consigo me ocultar dos humanos quando estou ferido.

_ Bom... – abaixou a cabeça, procurando uma maneira mais amena de contar que havia invadido o local – Eu... entrei pela... janela... tranquei a porta por dentro com uma cadeira, então... eles não sabem que o quarto está ocupado. Pelo menos não até tentarem abrir por fora...

Pensou que seria repreendido, mas foi recebido por uma risada do loiro. Olhou-o, perguntando mudamente qual a graça da situação, ao que foi prontamente entendido.

_ Vindo de você não me surpreende. O engraçado é ver um demônio com vergonha de confessar que arrombou um quarto, quando deveria se preocupar em não ser caçado por salvar um anjo.

_ Isso é o de menos. – deu de ombros, como se realmente não fosse importante.

O moreno ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas sua visão ficou turva, o quarto saiu de foco e a inconsciência tomou conta de si mais uma vez.

* * *

* Lugares nada felizes que eu criei para torturar os guitarristas.

**Sinopse:** "Vocês estão condenados a nascer e morrer todos os dias. Nunca mais poderão ficar juntos. Sempre que tentarem burlar essa regra, irão sofrer antes de morrerem dolorosamente. Dia após dia".

* * *


	4. III Tentando um recomeço

**III - TENTANDO UM RECOMEÇO**

_Notas: Aos que esperaram, comentaram e praticamente me imploraram por uma continuação, meus agradecimentos sinceros. É muito gratificante saber que estão gostando e acompanhando minha história. Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

_ Hey... acorde. – uma voz desconhecida chamava-o ao longe, sentiu que o tiravam do chão e depois o depositavam em algo macio, o sofá provavelmente.

Tentou abrir os olhos, mas eles estavam pesados. Não conseguia se mexer ou falar qualquer coisa.

_ Hey, cara. – alguém dava tapinhas em sua face – Acorda!

_ Humm... – aos pouquinhos conseguia reagir, seu corpo saia do torpor – Uru...

_ O que?

Achou que o rapaz pudesse estar delirando. Colocou a mão em sua testa, mas não tinha febre. O que o levara a desmaiar?

_ Uru... – abriu os olhos minimamente, piscando várias vezes, até que as figuras embaçadas tomassem formas e cores – Quem... é você?

Havia um loiro debruçado sobre si, com uma expressão preocupada, tinha o cabelo espetado e uma faixa estranha no nariz.

_ Akira. Suzuki Akira. – apresentou-se, sorrindo aliviado – Sou seu vizinho. Eu saía para caminhar quando ouvi um grito, a porta estava aberta, então eu entrei e te encontrei desmaiado. O que houve? Se sente melhor?

Esse cara falava demais. Era o que pensava o moreno, olhando ao redor, tentando ver seu loirinho. Sentia a cabeça latejar e seus olhos lacrimejarem devido à dor.

_ Uru... Cadê... ele? – apoiou os cotovelos no sofá e ergueu-se, sendo ajudado pelo estranho a se sentar.

_ Uru? – ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso – É o seu gato? Algum bichinho?

_ Bichinho? – agarrou a frente das vestes de Akira e aproximou seus rostos – Não chame Uruha de bichinho! Quem você pensa que é? – berrou alto, extravasando sua raiva.

_ Calma, eu... desculpe. Confundi. – sorriu amarelo, tentando se afastar – Já que você parece bem eu vou embora. Er... poderia me soltar?

_ Some. Da. Minha. Casa! – praticamente rosnou as palavras sem soltá-lo ou afastá-lo de si.

_ Eu só queria ajudar, sinto muito!

_ Não pedi sua ajuda! – empurrou-o, fazendo o loiro cair do sofá – Desapareça!

_ Ok, já vou. – levantou-se e saiu correndo, lançando um último olhar para trás.

* * *

_ Nossa, ele acordou estressadinho! – zombou o baixinho, observando a cena, sentado em uma árvore.

_ E você esperava que ele estivesse sorrindo, Ruki? – perguntou o outro anjo, postado ao lado do carvalho.

_ Ah, eu nem judiei tanto assim dele. – mas seu sorriso perverso dizia o contrário.

_ O que você fez? – indagou curioso.

_ Levei ele para o inferno, claro! E você?

_ Fiz o Uruha reviver o reencontro deles. – falou baixinho.

_ Kai-chan! Nunca esperaria isso de você! – começou a rir descontrolado – Por que não tenta uma vaga no inferno?

_ Cala a boca, demônio! – agitou as asas nervosamente.

_ Já fizemos nosso trabalho, buscamos e trouxemos as almas de volta, hora de procurar outra diversão. – e desapareceu, deixando o anjo sozinho.

_ Vocês vão conseguir. Tenho fé em vocês. – sussurrou ao vento, para que ele levasse um pouco de esperança aos dois pecadores.

* * *

Após se certificarem que ambos estavam bem, decidiram dar um rumo em suas vidas, não podiam ficar parados de braços cruzados, esperando que o castigo chegasse ao fim ou quebrar as regras para ver o que aconteceria.

Talvez a idéia do anjo moreno para arrumarem o serviço não fosse tão banal. Não seria apenas para sustentarem a casa, seria uma distração, uma nova experiência, uma razão para não ficarem juntos o dia todo, servindo de tentação para o outro.

_ Vamos lá, temos muito que arrumar por aqui – suspirou cansado. _ O que acha que podemos fazer? – questionou o loiro distraído, sentado num dos braços do sofá. _ Eu faço qualquer coisa que precisar. Talvez trabalhe em alguma boate como dançarino – sorriu maroto. _ Boates não funcionam de madrugada? – e recebendo um aceno como resposta continuou – Você tem que estar em casa até a meia noite, Cinderela. _ Você esta a par dos contos de fada, uh? – e riu da cara do loiro. _ Bobo, foi só uma comparação. – fez um bico.

_ Melhor nos mexermos se quisermos comer na próxima semana. – levantando-se do sofá puído, caminhou para um dos quartos. _ O que vai fazer? – caminhou atrás do outro curioso, observando-o analisar o guarda-roupa. _ Vestir algo decente e sair pra rua. Procurar alguma plaquinha de 'temos vagas'. – fez o sinal de aspas com as mãos – E depois só o tempo dirá. _ Eu vou também. – caminhou até o outro quarto para se arrumar também.

* * *

_ Aqui nos separamos – pararam em uma esquina – Ao entardecer voltamos pra casa pra ver o que conseguimos. Quem chegar primeiro espera o outro pra preparar o jantar!

_ Duvida que eu vou te esperar? – olhou-o indignado – Eu não seu usar um fogão ou cozinhar qualquer coisa que seja, Aoi!

_ Até breve... – e estendeu a mão, querendo tocá-lo, mas parou o movimento no ar quando o loiro se afastou.

_ Não torne as coisas mais difíceis. – seus olhos lacrimejaram.

E ficando de costas para o moreno, pôs-se a correr entre as ruas. No começo aquele castigo parecia fácil, poderia ficar ao lado de seu amado, mas só agora percebera que não tocá-lo seria doloroso.

* * *

Já começava a escurecer quando Uruha finalmente voltou para casa. Estava com uma expressão cansada e abatida. Andara a tarde toda e não conseguira nada, mas para um primeiro dia era aceitável. Rezava para que o moreno tivesse mais sorte.

_ Oi! – parou a poucos passos da entrada, quando ouviu alguém o chamar – Você mora aí?

_ Moro sim. – respondeu desconfiado – Algum problema?

_ Ah, deixa eu me apresentar. Sou Akira, meus amigos me chamam de Reita. – estendeu a mão – Sou seu vizinho.

_ Ur... Humm... – limpou a garganta – Kouyou.

_ Você divide a casa com o cara moreno? Ele está melhor? É que hoje de manhã ouvi um grito e encontrei-o desacordado. Fiquei preocupado, sabe. Ele começou a delirar e chamar Uru...

_ Ah, sim, ele está melhor! – a presença do outro não lhe parecia perigosa, podia confiar e esperava que seu sexto sentido acertasse – Obrigado por ajudar.

_ Não foi nada! – sorriu, se sentindo tranqüilo, recebendo em troca um sorriso infantil.

_ Você mora aqui muito tempo? – talvez ele pudesse ajudar.

_ Mais ou menos quatro anos. Vocês se mudaram ontem não é? Eu vi um pequeno caminhão de mudanças.

_ Isso... nós decidimos tentar a vida na cidade grande. Você não saberia de algum lugar pra trabalhar? Preciso de um emprego, meio urgente...

_ Posso dar uma olhada... Quando eu for trabalhar amanhã, procuro algo pra você e te falo a noite, tudo bem?

_ Claro, seria ótimo! – sua vontade era saltitar de alegria, mas conteve-se.

_ E o seu amigo? Também precisa de emprego?

_ Ainda não falei com ele, vou perguntar daqui a pouco.

_ Certo, se precisar também, me avise. Vou ver o que posso fazer.

Mal sabiam os dois loirinhos que eram observados pelo moreno, por uma das janelas da casa. Sorte de Akira que o olhar do demônio não matava, pois o ódio ao ver a proximidade dos dois era palpável.

Sentia seu sangue ferver a cada sorriso trocado, a cada vez que o cara estranho aproximava um passo, queria matá-lo por chegar tão perto de seu anjo, quando ele era impedido de trocar um simples abraço.

Observou os dois conversando por um longo tempo, Uruha nem se lembrava que o moreno estava em casa sozinho, aguardando seu retorno. Ele não se importava...

_ Ele se importa sim! – esmurrou a parede, descontado sua raiva.

Não podia ter esse tipo de pensamento mesquinho. Tinha que arrumar um modo de passar por cima da punição.

Era melhor tomar um banho e refrescar a cabeça, podia tentar se afogar no chuveiro ou na pia.

Trancou-se no pequeno cômodo, despiu-se rapidamente e ligou o chuveiro, entrando debaixo da água quente. Precisava desviar os pensamentos antes que fizesse algo idiota. Mas aquilo não estava funcionando. Imagens dos loiros conversando muito próximos vinham em flashes, cegando-lhe a razão.

Saiu debaixo da ducha, enrolou a toalha na cintura e parou em frente ao espelho. Pareceu diferente, o reflexo ali contido mostrava um homem com feições cansadas, um pouco de olheiras, um mero mortal com fraquezas. Não era o mesmo demônio sedutor e belo que fora um dia.

Então era por isso que o anjo perdera o interesse?

Ele já não era o mesmo, voltara a ser o humano que tanto desprezava ser, o humano que fora salvo de uma situação estúpida e que não fora forte o suficiente para sair daquela vida medíocre.

O outro era certamente mais atrativo. Bonito, jovem, não era um romance que seria proibido caso acontecesse.

Já vestido, passou pela janela e não se surpreendeu ao vê-los conversando, agora mais animados, escorados no muro da casa do loiro da faixa. Eles faziam um belo casal, não podia negar.

Começou a andar pela casa, sem um rumo certo, não sabia se esperava Uruha, se ia até lá chamá-lo, se preparava algo para si... eram tantos 'se' e nenhuma certeza.

Resolveu preparar o jantar, assim teria que concentrar no serviço e não precisaria pensar nos dois lá fora. Cortou alguns legumes, ainda distraído, tanto que cortou o dedo, o líquido quente escorrendo para os alimento, nem dor sentia.

Em um rápido movimento passou a lâmina pelo pulso, sentindo uma leve ardência, sangue sendo jorrado para fora do seu corpo, pingando no chão. Trocou a faca de mão e fez um corte no outro pulso, sentindo-se zonzo pela perda excessiva do fluido vital.

Para terminar, precisaria de um golpe final, segurou com as duas mãos o punho de madeira e perfurou entre suas costelas, dessa vez tudo ao seu redor escureceu, sentiu apenas um movimento às suas costas, um leve farfalhar de asas e gritando desesperado, sua alma foi arrancada de seu corpo.

* * *

_ Ele é desconfiado mesmo, não se preocupe! – riu o loiro mais alto, confortável em falar do seu moreno para o novo amigo.

_ Espero que ele não me estranhe então, não quero arrumar briga pra vocês! – levantou as mãos, mostrando-se desarmado.

_ Claro que não! Quando o conhecer vai ver que é um amor de pessoa! – falou carinhosamente.

_ Vocês formam um casal muito bonito, mesmo não tendo visto vocês juntos, me parece que se completam, como se fossem opostos. Assim como eu e meu baixinho!

_ Realmente somos opostos e nos completamos, ele me trouxe muita coisa boa e eu tento...

Foi cortado por um grito dentro da casa, Aoi chamava por ele com todas as forças, sentiu o mundo parar ao seu redor, um arrepio percorreu todo seu corpo, não sabia como conseguiu se levantar e correr até a casa.

_ Não me siga! – gritou para Reita, percebendo que ele vinha atrás de si.

Entrou correndo, trancou a porta e começou a procurar pelo moreno. Na sala não havia nada, correu para a cozinha e estacou logo no batente.

_ A-Aoi... Não, não! Aoi! – gritou pelo moreno e se aproximou tocando-lhe as costas.

Havia uma poça de sangue ao redor do corpo, que se contorcia em espasmos. Virou-o de frente, as vestes manchadas, ainda saia um pouco de sangue de seus braços, sua face estava toda ensangüentada e a faca ainda jazia em seu corpo.

_ Por quê? Aoi... por quê? – sacudiu-o desesperado – ME DIZ POR QUÊ? – chorava, gritava e apertava-o contra si, ele não tinha motivos, não podia abandoná-lo sozinho, não agora!

_

* * *

_

_Notas finais: Gostaram? Odiaram? Eu sei que demorei muito pra atualizar, e peço desculpas, mas como todas as pessoas, ou a maioria delas, eu estudo, trabalho, tenho uma vida pessoal pra cuidar, e escrever é apenas um hobby. Então, se gostam do meu hobby e querem que eu o pratique mais, deixem um review, dizendo o que acharam do capítulo, se esperam por isso, o que eu posso melhorar, afinal de contas, um incentivo é sempre bem vindo!_


	5. IV Resgate

**IV – RESGATE**

_Notas: O capítulo contém cenas muito pesadas, com sexo, violência e estupro. Se não gosta ou não tem a idade suficiente, por favor, NÃO leia!_

_

* * *

_

_ O que pensam que estão fazendo? – debatia-se, tentando se soltar, mas era inútil. Seus pulsos e tornozelos estavam atados por grossas cordas ao redor de uma mesa de madeira circular. Sua camisa fora rasgada e um pentagrama fora desenhado em seu peito.

Desenhado com sangue arrancado de si.

_ O que vão fazer? – gritava assustado, mas os três homens ao seu redor nada diziam.

Desenhos eram feitos no chão, ao redor da mesa. Não podia vê-los, mas não parecia coisa boa. Maldita hora que decidira entrar naquela gangue! Eram os mais temidos da cidade e agora sabia de onde vinha a fama. Eles não levavam nada na brincadeira. Entrar no grupo era uma escolha para a vida toda. Aquele seria o seu ritual de iniciação, mas não tinha a mínima noção do que fariam consigo.

_ Hei! Falem alguma coisa! – berrou, tentando chamar-lhes a atenção, mas foi ignorado completamente.

Após terminarem os desenhos, dois dos homens encapuzados puseram-se de pé, ao lado dos braços do moreno, enquanto o terceiro subiu em cima da mesa com um punhal em mãos, preto com adornos prateados.

_ Bem vindo ao nosso grupo, garoto! Após o ritual será considerado um irmão para a irmandade. Esse é um contrato eterno, seja para a vida toda ou para a morte, depende do que desejar. – ajoelhou-se tendo o corpo do moreno entre suas pernas, levantou o punhal acima da cabeça, um feixe de luz batendo em sua lâmina, a única iluminação vinda de fora do galpão.

_ Pare! – desesperou-se, debatendo-se mais, as cordas cortando e marcando seus pulsos – Eu não quero isso!

_ Não quer? – suas feições não podiam ser vistas, mas pela voz de escárnio percebeu que não querer não era uma opção – A partir do momento que quis entrar para a gangue, quis que isso acontecesse. Não há voltas!

_ Por favor... – lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, molhando sua face alva. Não era para ser assim. Só queria ser respeitado. Ser temido. Não queria participar de rituais como aquele.

_ Ora, já está chorando? Nós nem começamos! – esnobou um dos homens que estava ao seu lado, fazendo os outros dois gargalharem.

O homem sobre a mesa desceu a lâmina, ato que fez o moreno fechar os olhos bem apertados. Se fosse pra morrer, pelo menos que fosse rápido. Contudo o golpe não veio. O que sentiu foi uma ardência sobre seu peito desnudo. Abriu os olhos e viu que estavam desenhando nele também, aqueles mesmo símbolos estranhos que estavam fazendo no chão. Os outros dois acenderam velas negras e pousaram no tampo da mesa, duas acima de sua cabeça e duas aos pés.

_ Agora, que se inicie o ritual! – o homem sobre a mesa falou baixo em seu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo em que levava a mão ao seu cinto, desabotoando-o.

_ NÃO! PARE! – debatia-se, chorava e gritava, tinha que sair dali – Por favor! Alguém! Socorro!

_ Não adianta gritar, não tem mais ninguém aqui. – riu um dos encapuzados ao seu lado. _ Por que não tenta aproveitar e se divertir também? – o outro gargalhou maldoso.

_ Não... eu não quero... – sussurrou choroso.

Preferia morrer a passar por aquilo. Sentiu sua calça e sua boxer sendo descidas por seu corpo até chegar aos seus joelhos. Virou o rosto para o lado e fechou os olhos, não queria ver aquela cena e se possível gostaria de não sentir também. Por que não o deixaram inconsciente antes de fazerem aquilo? Sentiu seus joelhos serem afastados e erguidos. Ouviu o outro abrir as próprias calças. Uma mão foi pousada em sua coxa e outra em sua cintura, mantendo-o parado no lugar. Perdeu o fôlego quando seu corpo foi invadido com toda a força que o homem possuía. Conseguiu encontrar um pouco de forças e gritou até sua garganta doer e arranhar. Seu corpo estava sendo partido ao meio. O homem retirou-se de dentro de si e voltou a estocá-lo brutalmente, arrancando sangue no processo. Mais gritos saíam de sua garganta, lágrimas não pararam de rolar por sua face, tentou mexer-se, soltar os braços, porém nada adiantava. Era segurado fortemente contra a mesa. Os outros homens apenas riam da agonia e dor que o moreno sentia. Mal sabia o garoto que eles também fariam parte do "ritual".

_ Só mais algumas, chorão! – avisou o homem com a voz rouca tomada pelo prazer que sentia. Saiu de novo de seu corpo, olhou para os companheiros e após receber um aceno afirmativo, lançou-se para frente, pronto a estocá-lo de novo, mas foi impedido por uma mão em seu ombro.

_ Mas, o que...? – virou-se para ver quem o segurava quando um soco o lançou para o chão, deixando-o desacordado.

Ainda temendo a ação que viria de seu agressor, o moreno continuou de olhos fechados, com medo que o outro só esperasse abri-los para ver o horror estampado em suas íris. Ouviu um tiro e mesmo assim não ousou abrir os olhos. Será que alguém havia aparecido para ajudá-lo?

_ O que é você? – era a voz de um dos caras de capuz, parecia assustado – Que aberração é essa?

Mais tiros. O que estava acontecendo? Queria abrir os olhos mas tinha medo. A curiosidade não podia falar mais alto, não em um momento tão perigoso quanto esse. Outros gritos e tiros surgiram no ar e depois o silêncio. Estava agoniado. Queria sair dali. Seja lá qual fosse o motivo daqueles tiros, queria ir embora. Não importava mais se moraria na rua e não teria comida. Só queria sair vivo dali.

_ Pode abrir os olhos. – alguém de voz macia e reconfortante estava desamarrando as cordas de seus pulsos e de seus tornozelos, depois arrumou as roupas em seu corpo.

Abriu-os lentamente, temendo o que veria ao redor, mas não agüentava mais ficar no escuro. Um homem alto, loiro e com olhos achocolatados o encarava com feições preocupadas. Era muito belo, mas aquela tristeza em seu olhar não combinava consigo. Estava perdido em pensamentos, admirando-o, quando algo atrás do loiro chamou sua atenção. Aquilo eram... asas? Certo... ou ele morrera, o que seria estranho, pois sempre achou que iria para o inferno, ou ele estava delirando devido à dor que ainda percorria seu corpo. A segunda opção era mais viável. E mais fácil de acreditar.

_ Está tudo bem. Está salvo. – um pequeno sorriso adornou-lhe a face, mas foi suficiente para aquecê-lo por dentro.

Alguém o salvara. Estava bem agora. Podia descansar tranquilamente. Seus olhos pesaram, iria desmaiar. Ainda olhou mais uma vez para o homem ao seu lado. Queria gravar seu rosto na memória. Caso aquilo não fosse uma ilusão criada por sua cabeça, estava mesmo diante de um anjo.

_ Não durma. – ouviu a voz sussurrar ao seu lado, mas estava difícil atendê-la. Um calor envolveu-lhe e sentiu que seu corpo abandonava a mesa. O anjo tirava-o daquele lugar imundo. Até a dor em seu corpo ia sumindo aos poucos.

_ Você... é... – precisava saber se era real, se não estava sonhando, mas não conseguia formular a pergunta.

Todo seu corpo pedia por descanso, tentou abrir os olhos novamente, mas tudo ao seu redor pareciam sombras, vultos entrando e saindo de foco.

_ Você precisa ajudá-lo. – virou o rosto para ver quem falava consigo, mesmo já distinguindo a voz de seu superior – Ruki o prenderá no mesmo pesado hora após hora, até enlouquecê-lo.

_ O que eu faço, Kai-sama? – se alguém podia ajudá-lo no momento, era o anjo a sua frente – Por que ele fez isso? – questionou choroso, apertando mais o corpo do moreno contra o seu.

_ Ele ficou com ciúmes. De você e do rapaz com quem conversava lá fora. – explicou calmamente.

Muito calmamente para uma situação tão desesperadora. Será que ele não se importava?

_ Espera... Como sabe que eu conversava com ele? – olhou incrédulo para o homem atrás de si – Estão nos vigiando?

_ Infelizmente foi necessário. Ruki vigia vocês o tempo todo, alguém precisa vigiá-lo, para que ele não interfira. Como você é um dos meus protegidos, estou fazendo isso. – ele pareceu nervoso e sua resposta não foi completamente verdadeira.

_ E como eu posso salvá-lo? – ignorando uma voz interior que dizia para ele tentar ajudar o moreno sozinho, ele pediu auxílio à Kai.

_ Se você também quebrar a regra... – desviou o olhar, temendo o que sugeria.

_ Mas, eu não vou reviver... aquilo... de novo? – olhou temeroso para o superior.

_ Eu vou colocá-lo no mesmo lugar que Aoi está. Também irei fazer algo que não devia mas... é o único jeito.

Do que ele estava falando? Se Kai quebrasse regras também não seria punido? Mas, se era pra ajudar Aoi, ele faria. Já tinha perdido suas asas, não podia perder o moreno também.

Abraça-o fortemente em seus braços e sela seus lábios em um leve beijo. Como sentiu falta se sentir a textura macia daquela boca, o gosto único que ele possuía. Aprofundou o beijo, acariciando seu rosto, mesmo não sendo correspondido, sentiu que agora estava completo.

Um farfalhar de asas às suas costas e tudo escureceu.

* * *

_Notas finais: Gostaram? Odiaram? Pra quem quiser a continuação, é só deixar uma review me dizendo o que achou, contando sua opinião e até sugerindo ideias do que pode acontecer. Isso me deica muito feliz! A quem esperou tanto pela atualização, espero que não tenham se decepcionado!_


End file.
